Alice's Return to Wonderland: The True Story
by Jacquotte
Summary: Tim Burton got it all wrong, this is the true tale of Alice and how she returned to Wonderland. Read and Review.


Dear Reader, within the movie that Disney made in 2010, with all it's twist and turns, and holes as big as swiss cheese. I've concluded that the real story of Alice in Wonderland has sadly been long forgotten, and therefor I shall reveal the true tale of Alice. Her return to Wonderland did not play out as wickedly as Burton saw it. Though it is truly a fantastical tale of a hidden world, where wonders are seen abound.

Our story begins with the carriage arriving at the home of Lord and Lady Ascot. Arriving late as shown in the film was the honest truth. But what happened after was all wrong. And I'm sorry to say,

extremely disapointing.

Lady Ascot, the proud daughter of a Baron was very strict with punctuation, always arriving precisely on time to every party. Lord Ascot was the more forgiving one out of the two parents. And their son Hamish, was not at all the way he was shown on screen.

He was a quiet fellow, a slight figure of a man. His wavy red hair slick back in the fashion of the time. He admired Alice for all of her wild and imaginative ways. As children, they would both hide away in the library and share stories, of course his were a bit more down to earth. When Alice would tell of a faraway land, full of wonders and delights, he would sometimes wish he could disappear there himself.

Now as a young man he had an even bigger dream of traveling to far off countries, though his mother would never approve. She never approved of anything he did, unless it was of her bidding. And even then she would disapprove of something about him. He didn't dress properly for the occasion, his hair was out of place, he didn't smile enough or he smiled too much.

His only comfort tonight was in knowing he would soon be dancing with Alice, the one and only person he felt he could truly be himself with. He took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky, the stars began to twinkle and a breeze caught his hair, pulling some strands loose.

Oh yes reader, Disney even got the time wrong. The party began in the evening, not the morning. Alice and her mother were to stay over and rest from such a long and exhausting trip to the festive party. As usual Hamish stood off by himself, watching the musicians play and the party lamps sway in the light breeze over head.

"Oh there you are Hamish." said Lady Ascot, fanning herself excessively. "Where are they? Late as usual. You know I hope once you are married you'll teach your family the manners of punctuation, more often than not it's the husband who..... Hamish? ...Hamish!?! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes mother, I was listening. I was just wondering if Alice..... if she would...."

"Hamish, your hair is out of place again.... go fix it, quickly. And for the last time, straighten your ascot and suit!"

Hamish was the first to see the carriage pull up, and his heart leaped from his chest. Alice and her mother had finally arrived. Rushing over to the stairs, Alice's mother began apologizing for being so late, explaining the folly of traveling country roads at dusk.

Both parents exchanged formal greetings, and Alice bowed her head and curtsied. When she lifted her eyes, there was Hamish, her childhood friend. He bowed and held out his arm with a relieved smile, his mother interrupted, "Hamish, take Alice to dance. And do try to look like you enjoy dancing."

His mother fanned herself and began gossiping with nearby ladies. His smile dropped along with his shoulders. But when Alice reached over and took his arm, his entire face lit up again and both walked down the stairs like a proper young couple.

Hamish brought Alice to the edge of the dance floor, "Would you care to dance?" he said in a low tone, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Alice curtsied, pursing her lips and fluttering her hands around in a over exaggerated gesture of a posh Lady, causing Hamish to forget himself and laugh out loud. His mother glanced over with a disapproving stare, Alice quickly regained composure and they began dancing.

After the fourth dance the musicians stopped and announced a speech would be given beneath the gazebo. Alice searched Hamish's face for a clue of what was to transpire, but he just smiled and told her everything would be fine.

"Hamish, my old friend, what is it? Are you going on your long voyage over seas? Did your father agree?"

"Oh my dear Alice, you and your voyages to amazing lands, I only hope that someday you choose to bring me. Alas, my father did not approve my request, but requested something of me, and I hope you will honor me with your blessings."

He released her hands and walked up to the gazebo steps, all eyes following as he stood next to his parents. Lord Ascot announced the upcoming engagement of their son Hamishto a young lady of noble birth who wasn't even present at the party. Alice stood in silence, realizing she would be losing her best and only friend. As the applause and chatter died down, he walked down the steps, his eyes locked on hers. "Will you give me your blessings Alice?"

"Hamish, have you even met her?"

"No. But my father has high hopes that this will keep the family name in high status." Alice let go of his hands, scolding him, "So you're willing to marry a stranger you've never even met just because your parents want it?"

"It's not my choice Alice. My parents chose for me. You know who I'd rather be with...."

"Then I have not taught you anything. Follow your heart Hamish, it's not too late to take it all back."

"I would, but I can't....... she would have my head if I don't follow through." he gestured towards his mother.

Alice glanced down for a moment, then stood straight as an arrow, "Then I shall wish you farewell Mr. Ascot, and a happy life. But my blessings for this marriage, I cannot give."

"Alice.... please."

"Goodnight Sir." she curtsied and quickly walked to her mothers side.

"Alice....." he called after her.


End file.
